99 Maneras de meterse con Voldemort por GS
by Debauchi
Summary: Traducción del fic de Gabriella Silverwood - 99 Maneras de ganarse un crucio de nuestro dark lord favorito.


Disclaimer: Hp no es mio y bla bla bla... Lo de siempre.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os os dejo una traducción de un oneshot muy gracioso escrito por Gabriella Silverwood.

Me reí tanto que decidí traducirlo. Y sobretodo me gustaría darle las gracias a esta magnífica autora por dejarme traducir al español su obra.

LINK FIC ORIGINAL: .net/s/5825116/1/99_Ways_To_Annoy_Voldemort_by_Gabrielle_Silverwood

¡Disfrutad!

PD: Lo traduje hace un par de años y la verdad es que no lo he revisado ante de subirlo. Por tanto siento si hay errores.

* * *

**99 Maneras de meterse con Voldemort por**** Gabriella Silverwood**

Cambiar toda su ropa a rojo y dorado

Puntualizar su complejo de inferioridad cuando intimide a Lucius Malfoy

Toser y mirarle deliberadamente cuando insulte a sangre sucias.

Caminar hacia él disfrazado como la parca y decir ¡Buuuu!

Decirle que te parece que los hombres calvos son sexis

Hacer comentarios sugerentes sobre su personalidad dominante y agresiva

Apuntarle a sesiones de terapia para liberar el estrés

Sutilmente, lanzarle una indirecta sobre Nagini como una pareja potencial

Pedirle permiso para que Lady Gaga sea la productora oficial de mascaras de los Mortifagos

Decirle que odias los Riddles (enigmas)

O mejor todavía, decirle que te encantaría hacer Riddles (enigmas) ^_^

Finalizar cada pregunta que te confunda con "No es eso un Riddle (Enigma)?

Darle panfletos de cirugía plástica

Preguntarle porque no tiene un cicatriz tan guay

Preguntarle porque no tiene ni la mitad de fans que Harry Potter

Tener una seria charla con él sobre el control de la ira

Decirle que deseos sexuales insatisfechos pueden subconscientemente estar causando su rabia

Mandarle a Bellatrix en camisón a su cama por la noche

Preguntarle cuanto hace que no hecha un polvo

Preguntarle si su historia favorita de niño era el patito feo

Sicoanalizarlo. Concluyendo con que es "un obseso del control" y que está "bastante trastornado"

Avisarle de que Harry Potter podría tener visiones cuando él está usando el baño

Hacerle un comentario fuera de tópico sobre lo fascinante que en el universo de J.R Tolkien los elfos vivan para siempre sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo para ser inmortal y como encima consiguen parecer medio decentes.

Reconfortarle ya que Snape lleva su larga-túnica-de-murciélago-maligno mucho mejor que él

Decirle que tiene tantas oportunidades de ganar como que Snape lleve una falda de flecos y baile el hulla

Comentar que al menos Darth Vader (Star Wars) tienen la decencia de llevar mascaras para cubrir ese horrible careto suyo

Aconsejarle que la siguiente vez que planee asesinar bebes, que se asegure de que sus padres no están cerca en caso de que el plan salga mal

Preguntarle si Snape es su hijo natural. Cuando diga no, discúlpate ya que aparentemente pensaste que Snape saco su personalidad ganadora y su buen sentido del humor de él

Preguntarle si ha mostrado alguna tendencia acosadora antes de Harry Potter

Decirle que compartes su dolor por haberse hecho la misma cirugía plástica que Michael Jackson

Darle ropas con motivos de relámpagos para navidad

Mostrarle fanfictions slash de él y Harry Potter

Decirle que hay gente ahí fuera a quienes les gusta la idea de él y Dumbledore juntos

Antes de que planee de Nuevo asesinar-a-Harry-Potter venderle un seguro de vida

Mandarle una canción de Valentín

"_Su cabeza es tan calva como una común focha _

_Sus ojos son tan rojos como una rosa roja_

_Desearía que fuera mío,_

_Es el demonio definido_

_Si tan sólo él fuera mi Dark Lord."_

" _His head is bald as your common coot_

_His eyes are as red as a blood-red rose_

_I wish he was mine, _

_He's Evil defined_

_If only he would be my Dark Lord. " _

Hacer siseos estrangulados e insistir que puedes hablar lengua Parsel.

Si pregunta sobre qué es lo siguiente que la Orden del Fénix está planeando, pretender que te molesta y decir "Puedes parar de hurgarte la nariz …. Ooop`s errr no nada".

Acercarse sigilosamente a él en la oscuridad y decir en una espeluznante voz " UUUUh… soy tu conciencia"

Colgar posters de la película de Disney "Bolt" en su habitación y decirle que es la forma de Harry Potter en animago.

Cuando se despierte gritar "Buenos días rayito de sol".

Intentar hacer tareas mundanas y simples como acabar de comer o salir de la habitación antes de que él salga.

Informarle de la posibilidad de que Harry Potter podría intentar matarle con un abrazo cálido y amoroso ya que el poder que el Dark lord no conoce es el amor.

Decirle que fue una decisión acertada por su parte y alabar su retrospectiva cuando le pidió a Quirrell que mirara al espejo de Erised en vez de a él mismo, ya que entonces probablemente se habría roto

Pedirle a Bellatrix que le dediqué la canción Paparazzi de Lady gaga a él… cantando "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me..." ( Soy tu mayor fan, te seguiré hasta que me ames) Una y otra vez

Usar pintalabios para dibujar un relámpago en su frente y decirle que fuiste inspirado por Alvin, de Alvin y las ardillas

Comprarle una saeta de fuego para navidad ya que el pobre hombre va por ahí volando sin una

Decirle que a un montón de chicas les atraen los chicos malos

Darle lociones de crecimiento del cabello. Si eso no funciona, consíguele una peluca.

Sugiere que elija cosas menos obvias para sus hocruxes.

Cambia a colagusano con una rata idéntica y espera a ver cuánto tarda en darse cuenta que él se ha avergonzado a sí mismo por hablarle.

salúdale en estilo rapero "Ey que pazaaaaa Gran V"

Decirle "Te amo Voldie-poo"

Preguntarle porque consiguió un diario para nunca escribir en él, ya que sería terapéutico.

Decirle como piensas que el anagrama de "Yo soy voldemort" de Tom Sorvolo Riddle es mono.

Preguntarle porque no puede ser paciente y esperar a que Harry muera de muerte natural por vejez ya que sus planes siempre fallan y él es el Inmortal- súper-Señor-Tenebroso

Decirle lo sexy que es que marque a la gente que es suya

Decirle lo romántico que es que proteja el relicario con la inicial de Snape cincelada.

Insistirle con que vea a un curandero sobre sus ojos irritados

Pedirle a Harry Potter que mande a Voldemort una grabación cantando "Sobreviviré" ("I will survive") de Aretha Franklin

Cantar "El amor encontrará una manera" ( " Love will find a way") cuando Voldemort se burle de Harry o de Dumbledore sobre como el amor no puede protegerles

Decirle que su obsesión por las serpientes está haciendo que cada vez parezca más y más como una de ellas

Decirle como puede llegar a ser un rompecorazones de Griffindor con esos ojos rojos tan sexis

Forzarle a mirar la película "Virgen a los 40". Decirle que podría ser educativo.

Cantarle "Como una virgen" (" Like a Virgin") de Madonna en cada fiesta de Mortifagos

Fastidiarle-"Awww tu alma puede estar fragmentada pero al menos tu todavía tienes una cosa pura en ti." Entonces CORRE.

Hacer un esfuerzo para decirle sobre como Harry Potter consiguió una novia antes que él

Cada vez que diga la maldición asesina, aparece a su lado y grita también "¡Abracadabra!"

Decirle que has encontrado una manera de contrarrestar la maldición Avada Kedavra. Cuando te pregunte cuál, grita "Expelliarmus" y ESCÓNDETE

Preguntarle que crema anti arrugas y anti edad utiliza

Cuando controle el Ministerio, mover los hilos para que en vez de ser indeseable, Harry Potter llegue a ser más que deseable

Decirle que Dumbledore es gay y sugerir que quizás si él se viste muy bien y sonríe, Dumbledore le dejará ganar

Publicar en la guías de seguridad del ministerio: Cómo protegerse de Lord Voldemort usando ajos y asegurarse de que consigue una copia

Pedir a Harry Potter que diga "Soy... Harry Potter" antes de que él diga nada la siguiente vez que ellos se encuentren

Preguntarse en voz alta si Merope no quiso salvarse con magia y murió porque se deprimió al ver que tendría que criar a un horrible pequeño bastardo, no a causa de Tom Riddle sénior

Preguntarle que pantalla de protección solar está usando

Decirle que viste a sus hermanos y hermanas allí abajo en la cueva del lago donde escondió el reliquiario

Jugar con él al Knock-knock

" Knock Knock"

"¿Quién es?"

"Tú sabes."

" ¿Tú-sabes-quién?"(quién-tú-sabes – You-Know-Who)

" ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

Preguntarle si como Hanna Montana, vive una doble vida como Michael Jackson

Preguntarle si es un gran fan del S&M

Hacer a Bellatrix decirle "Castígame, mi Lord…." En una voz tan seductora que nunca querrá castigarla de nuevo.

Decirle que no debería estar celoso de Harry Potter porque su madre muriera por él ya que la suya técnicamente también murió por él.

Preguntarle en una voz inocente cuando se vista con su ropa más impresionante…. "Oh ¿Es ya Halloween?"

Enseñarle el porqué es necesario que la sangre sea compatible y del mismo grupo para meterla en la circulación de otra persona

Ofrecerle tus disculpas ya que has descubierto que él y Harry Potter son de diferente grupo sanguíneos, así que se va a morir pronto

Llamarle "mi chico" cada vez que hables con él

Ofrecerle caramelos de limón cada vez que abra su boca

Conseguir el puesto de DCAO y restregárselo en la cara

Decirle que Harry Potter es su hocruxe y que debería protegerle

Pegarle una palmadita en la espalda y decir "Pobrecito. Bellatrix está casada ya. Quizás deberías tener una charla con Snape sobre como tratar con sentimientos hacia una mujer casada".

Decirle que su largos dedos arácnidos serían geniales para tocar el piano

Remarcar que Harry Potter tiene un baúl en Gringotts y él no.

Decirle que debería parar de gorronear a sus seguidores y conseguir un trabajo o algo. Entonces tose "Lucius" y "Quirrel".

Preguntarle si está permaneciendo en celibato para convertirse en cura

Cuando este molestando mucho decirle " ¿No tienes ningún bebe que asesinar?"

Gritarle "Expecto Patronum"

Decirle que un dementor será su caída algún día, no Harry Potter, ya que no tiene pensamientos felices

Preguntarle si es gay ya que nunca salió con chicas a pesar de ser atractivo cuando era joven

Pedirle que le de todos sus botes de champú a Snape ya que no va a necesitarlos

Decirle que Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso vivo, ya que técnicamente, él no lo está.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡A mi me encantó! ^_^


End file.
